Painted World of Ariamis
The Painted World of Ariamis is an optional location in Dark Souls, accessible through Anor Londo. __TOC__ Description It is a snow coated land with an old structure, resembling a cathedral, high atop a mountain and surrounded by cliffs. A total of ten types of enemies can be encountered in this area, including the boss, most of which are only found here. Those encountered elsewhere drop a much higher amount of souls here. Plot Entering In order to access this world, the player must first pick up the Peculiar Doll located in the Northern Undead Asylum, upon the return visit later in the game. When examining the large guarded painting in Anor Londo, the player will be mysteriously pulled into the cloistered area. Exiting Priscilla the Crossbreed, the boss of the area who resides in a tower, will not begin attacking straight away, instead imploring the player to leave her world. Unless the player jumps off the ledge behind Priscilla, it is impossible to leave the Painted World of Ariamis, even with the Lordvessel's warp ability or through use of a Homeward Bone or the Homeward miracle. If Priscilla is attacked, attempting to leave by jumping off the ledge will result in death. At this point, players will only be allowed to leave upon her defeat. Lore The Painted World of Ariamis, as the name suggests, was created by Ariamis.Crossbreed Priscilla dialogue At first it was known as Great Painting of Ariamis. Painting Guardians were ordered to protect it through generations. There were some other, although unnamed, paintings; however, main duty of guardians was to protect those of Ariamis. At some point Guardians were not able to recall the reason for doing so.Painting Guardian Robe item description. The Painted World of Ariamis was probably created to hide Crossbreed Priscilla. The key to entering this land is the Peculiar Doll. Once an abomination which has no place in this world, Priscilla clutched this doll tightly and was eventually drawn into lonely painted world.Peculiar Doll item description. This abomination was birth of Dragon Crossbreed, considered as a bastard child.Soul of Priscilla item description.<Priscilla's Dagger item description. Once it was a peaceful land with kind inhabitants. It hosts building similar to an old cathedral, whose annex served as a storage house.Annex Key item description. The Painted World of Ariamis has much in connection with Velka, Goddess of Sin. Within it, the Black Cleric Robe can be found, said to be given to pardoners serving Velka.Black Cleric Robe item description.Mask of Velka item description. Other items attributed to Velka are scattered throughout the area, unique ones that can either be traded or obtained only in the Painted World: Ring of Sacrifice (sacrificial rite to Velka),Ring of Sacrifice item description. Velka's Rapier (used by her pardoner),Velka's Rapier item description Vow of Silence (her secret rite).Vow of Silence item description. Dark Ember obtained in Painted World is no longer known to any living blacksmith in outside world, as it was long hidden by the church.Dark Ember item description. Crow Demons were designed as Velka's worshipers, whose bodies warped due to their devotion.Dark Souls 1 Design works interview at wikidot.com They are the only enemies from which Souvenir of Reprisal can be obtained. It is said to come from guilt-soaked offenders of the Gods, punished by the Blade of the Darkmoon.Souvenir of Reprisal item description. However, it is dubious if this early developer idea made it through into final game. Velka oversees list of the guilty that one day will be judged with Blades of the Darkmoon,Book of the Guilty item description. and it would be unusual for goddess to punish Crow Demons for worshiping her. ;Dark Souls III : Painted world of Ariamis likely rotted and was set to fire in order to be restored. This is an usual cycle within painted worlds.Forlorn Corvian Settler (character) dialogue. History of Painted World is no longer known in Lothric. It is taught only in mythology of heretics, passed down just among them,Painting Guardian's Curved Sword item description. and in ancient tales of hunchbacked teller.Painting Guardian Set (Dark Souls III) item description. Those heretics are Corvian Storytellers, spreading tales of Painted World among forlorn ones. They are wretched beings with no place to go,Storyteller's Staff item description. just like their followers, Corvians, the unwanted ones possessed by fear.Corvian Greatknife item description. Some of them wield Great Corvian Scythe, visually resembling one used by mistress of the Painted World and causing bleeding.Great Corvian Scythe item description. It is reference to Priscilla's scythe rather than Friede's, mistress of Painted World of Ariandel. Company Captain Yorshka is speculated to be connected to Crossbreed Priscilla and Painted World of Ariamis in general. Black phantom Black Phantom Xanthous King, Jeremiah will invade unhollowed players that venture into the graveyard near Phalanx. Once defeated, he will drop the Notched Whip, and make the Xanthous Set available on a corpse just before the world's exit. Notes *After exiting the Painted World safely, casting Homeward or using a Homeward Bone will return the player to the bonfire in Anor Londo, near the Darkmoon Knightess, and not the bonfire within the Painted World. *Later warping to the Painted World via the use of the Lordvessel and then using Homeward or a Homeward Bone will cause the player to be taken to the last outside bonfire rested at, so long as one does not rest at the bonfire within the Painted World of Ariamis. This method only works if warping into the Painted World through use of the Lordvessel and will therefore be impossible if entering for the first time. *The player can hear eerie ambiance in the graveyard, near the prison blocks in the area to the right of Phalanx from the Bonfire. Enemies Characters *Xanthous King, Jeremiah (Black Phantom) Respawning *Berenike Knight *Bonewheel Skeleton *Crow Demon *Engorged Zombie *Phalanx *Snow Rat *Hollow Non-respawning *Undead Dragon Boss *Priscilla the Crossbreed Items Armor *Black Set (corpse) *Painting Guardian Set (chest) *Xanthous Set (corpse - if defeated Jeremiah) Embers *Dark Ember (blacksmith's statue - in the Annex) Keys *Annex Key (corpse) Miracles *Vow of Silence (corpse) Miscellaneous *Dried Finger (corpse, replaced by a Twin Humanities in Dark Souls Remastered) *Egg Vermifuge (corpse) *Gold Coin (corpse) *Humanity (corpse) *Red Sign Soapstone (corpse) Pyromancies *Acid Surge (corpse) *Fire Surge (Engorged Zombie - drop) Rings *Ring of Sacrifice (corpse) Souls *Soul of Priscilla (Priscilla - drop) Upgrade Materials *Dragon Scale (Undead Dragon - drop) Weapons *Bloodshield (corpse) *Notched Whip (Jeremiah - drop) *Priscilla's Dagger (Priscilla - sever tail) *Velka's Rapier (corpse) Gallery Portraitentrancetopaintedworld.png|Painting in Anor Londo. Painted world of ariamis.jpg|Cathedral exterior. Statue.png|Statue of the mother and child. statue close look.png|Statue, close look. Ariamis.jpg|Concept art. entrance ariamis.jpg|Entrance concept art. 14 Painted World.png|Map of the Painted World of Ariamis. Videos Painted World Travel|The Chosen Undead becomes trapped then escapes the Painted World of Ariamis. Paint World Statue|Chosen Undead unlocks the door mechanism within the Painted World of Ariamis. References pl:Malowany Świat Ariamis